


The Wishlist

by tamifau



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamifau/pseuds/tamifau
Summary: It is positiv, Betty.“, he turned to the blond trembling girl in the hospital bed, laid a hand on her shoulder, now focused fully on his young patient. The blond girl just stared up to the man, knowing exactly what this meant. „I am so sorry.“ - And Betty could feel that he truely was. „I -“, Betty started but scared by the sound of her voice she took another moment to clear her throat. „I have leukemia?“Betty Coopers life changed a lot during the last year she spent in the hospital bed because of acute leukemia. After a lot of treatments which didn't work she's waiting for a stem cell transplantation, but in case there is no fitting donor for her in time she created a wishlist with things she wanna do before she dies. Going back to school is a part of it. But if she knew that going back to Riverdale High includes meeting a hot raven-haired stranger who comes into her life like a thunder and steels her heart she wouldn't have done it. She can't let herself get into a relationship and hell, he can't find out about her disease.I am NOT a doctor so it can be possible that there are mistakes about the illness leukemia, I try to keep it as realistic as I can, so please keep that in mind while reading this





	1. Chapter 1 - Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind, that I am not a Doctor or being a pro about everything that includes acute leukemia. I am trying my best to keep it as realisic as I can! Hope you enjoy, leave a comment!

The sun is rising above Bettys beloved hometown and the rain from the night's shining on the leafs of the old oak outside her window. The street is empty so early in the morning – even Elmstreet. It is nearly 6:30 am and the only people who came around the last hour was her neightbour with his dog peanut and the old lady who always says hello to her in the sweetest voice if they meet each other outside.

The blonde girl pull her legs up to her chest, feeling comfortable in the pillows and blankets on her windowsill. Much softer than the hospital laundry. Betty is awake for almost an hour now, unusual because she is feeling tired all the time since she got her diagnose, but the excitement didn't stop chasing soft lightening through her body.

It is the first day of school, not just some usual first day – it is her first day at school after almost one year in the hospital. She will see her friends – Archie and Veronica – again outside of the white walls she called home since that year. Seeing them in the usual life they lived past the time she was away feels kind of scary. She knows that there was a alternative life outside her hospital room where her friends go to school or Pops and enjoy the time without her. And if she is honest with herself it terrifies her that she will be crashing right into it again.

But Betty can eat lunch with them like a normal teenager, can sit with them at the student lounge to discuss school stuff, can walk to school with Archie like before, except for the little thing that actually nothing was like before.

~

_The blond girl couldn't really feel her body as her Dad was caring her down the stairs. She felt numb, like it wasn't actually her body he was wearing through the living room. Her head was resting against his shoulders, the hand of her mother guiently on her hair stroking through it. She felt like a little girl again, when she was falling asleep on the couch while watching a movie with Polly and her parents. Her Dad carried his daughter up the stairs to her room everytime, trying not to wake her. But this time wasn't as peaceful as back then._

_„We have to get her to the hospital immediatly“_

_„Hal, what if -“_

_„Stop it Alice, she will be fine, we just need to lower her fever. The Doctors will help her.“, she heard her Dad saying behind a veiled curtain that seemed to sheathing her sences._

_She could feel her laying down on the backseat of her Mothers Ducia, her father drove though. The blonde woman to disbanded to drive her daughter to the hospital as quickly as she could. She was sitting next to Betty, stroking through her hair again which wasn't in a strong ponytail as usual._

_It's going to be okay Mom. Betty wanted to say I will be fine ,but her mouth stayed close._

~

The orange light hits her walls in a beautiful color, greeting the day with the same pleasure that Betty feels deep inside her. She was greatful for every moment, every morning like this that she can spend in her room or with her family and friends. Even more since she knows that her days are numbered.

Half an hour later she can hear her mother running around in the kitchen, suddently preparing the breakfast for her and her Dad. She can almost smell the fresh brewed coffee, the pancakes and the bloomy air climping through the open window whispering the secrets of the day like since her childhood.

The steps of her mom grow louder as she comes up the stairs, heavier before she hears a light knock on her door.

„Betty, are you awake?“

~

_„Betty!“, her mother almost screamed. „Betty, are you awake?“_

_She could feel the touch at her shoulders, could feel Alice Cooper trembling in fear. „Betty, dear, please say something. Why isn't she say something?“_

_The Doctor who introduced himself as Doctor Green earlier took a deep breath. „Ms Cooper, Betty got a high fever, she is probably asleep or too weak. We could control the fever so it will not rise even higher, but we will make a bunch of tests with her tomorrow to see where it came from. You said she didn't have the flu or any sign of illness? She just got home and a few minutes later she -“_

_„She was burning. She almost collaped at the chair in the kitchen. I told her to go rest in her room, I thought she mabye just get the flu. But deep down I knew this was something more. And I am glad that I looked at her again.“_

_Doctor Green checked on the monitors again like he wanted to show her that her daughter is safe now._

_„Can't you say something now, Doctor?“, her Dad almost winced, worried deeply about his youngest._

_„I wish I could say yes, Mr Cooper. After the tests tomorrow we will see. First of all she is safe and need to rest. We will take good care of her. It is good that you came here.“_

~

„Yes mom, come in.“, Betty smiled at her excited mother stepping in with a cup of coffee.

„How are you feeling?“, the smile on the lips of the woman try to reach her eyes but it doesn't. Betty knows her mom well enough to realize her issue.

„Mom, I am fine and yes I am up for going to school again.“, she grinned and makes place for her to sit down next to her daughter. She takes the seat, lays an arm around her shoulder and leaning against the blond.

„I know, Elizabeth.“, she signs.

But if Betty is honest, she fears a lot of things that could happen. What if she gets another nosebleed or when somebody'll say something about her shorter hair. Even though it grew a lot ( praise to her thick and healthy hair gens) it was shorter than usual because of the chemo therapies she got a few months ago.

„I'm just worried about you.“, Alice whispered. „If Doctor Green will call, I'm contacting you instantly so keep your phone near by. And don't forget to take your pills.“

„Mom.“, Betty breaths and shakes her head barely visible. In contrast to her mother, the blonde girl isn't that optimistic. But as she sees the sad look on her mothers face, she tries to smile and kisses her cheek.

„I will hold on it tight the whole day, I promise.“

~

_„The results of the tests are here, Mr and Ms Cooper.“, Doctor Green glaced at her Mom and Dad with a gaze she couldn't assigned._  
_„And?“, Alice almost breathed not loud enough, to taken away from the fear of the upcoming words. She could already feel it in her bones, but wasn't ready to hear it out loud._

_„It is positiv, Betty.“, he turned to the blond trembling girl in the hospital bed, laid a hand on her shoulder, now focused fully on his young patient. The blond girl just stared up to the man, knowing exactly what this meant._

_„I am so sorry.“ - And Betty could feel that he truely was._

_„It -“, the voice of Bettys father broke right in the middle of the sentence, cutting through the silence. Shock in his eyes, shaking hands as he supported himself on the edge of Bettys bed. She couldn't think of a moment in her life where she ever saw her father cry, but she knew since that moment in the tiny hospital room that she never ever wanted to see this again. „It can't be. This can't be true.“_

_Alice Coopers world was falling apart in this few minutes. Not just her life, her families and mostly Bettys. Everything was changing and she wasn't ready for that. It felt like a bad dream, unreal, fake._

_„I -“, Betty started but scared by the sound of her voice she took another moment to clear her throat. „I have leukemia?“_

_Her mother winced by the sound of the name of the dicease coming out of her daughters mouth._

_„yes and it is acute leukemia, a very aggressive form of it. We have to start your treatments immediatly.“_

_„But Doctor Green, you can fix this right? You can help my daughter.“, Hal stummered and sit down next to Bettys legs under the white blanket. Swallowed hard at the thought of seeing his girl suffering._

_„I will try my best, but it's very advanced, I'm not gonna lie. Acute leukemia occurs suddently. It may be due to a genetic error, but it may have other reasons, we can not prove it.“ He shrugged and looked back at the parents. Alice collaped against Hals side, unable to stand straight._

_„We will start your treatments tomorrow and in the meantime you can call me anytime if you need something or psychological care okay? I know it is a lot to take in. Your parents can stay with you all the time.“, he pulled out a little device which looked a lot like a walkie talkie and hold it up to her face._

_„You only have to press the red button next to your bed. I will hold on it tight the whole day, I promise.“_

_Doctor Green started to inform her parents about the next steps and with everything they should know about_  
_acute leukemia, but Betty wasn't truely listening. I'm dying, was all she could think at._

~

Since that day the life of the Coopers changed completely. Betty stayed the last year in the hospital, bearing treatment after treatment, chemo therapies which didn't make a change just a lot of pain and loosing her hair. There were a few weeks where it seemed to get better, her values stabilized and she was actually feeling stronger, but in the night of the schooldance Veronica and Archie talked about all the time when they visited her, she woke up with high fever and a strong nosebleed. The Doctors called it a step back, but Betty knew, that it was just the beginning of the fateful end. She was dying and she knew it.

They were trying a whole body irradiation to completely destroy the bone marrow as the origin of the disease - in the hope of destroying the leukemia cells, but it didn't worked.

After that Doctor Green told her and her parents, that just a transplantation of stem cells could help her now, but neither of Bettys parents were fitting. So in case of lying around, Max – as the blonde found out Doctor Greens first name – made her go home in case the fitting donor wouldn't be there on time, even though she stands at the very first place on the transplantation list. He knew about her wish to spend her final days with her friends and family, she told him on a day when he was trying to distract her from a 10 of 10 on the pain scala while the last chemo – and she is glade that she did.

She wasn't afraid of dying though, she just wanted to live before she'll go for good, knowing that her beloved ones are safe and sound. So Betty started her wishlist.

A list with everything she wants to do before she dies, a few are almost unbearable simple, other ones for her impossible, but she wants to try as much as she can.

Veronica and Archie promised her their help after she told them about it. Even when her friends don't want to accept the fact that the innocent blond girl is dying in front of their eyes, they try to hide it. She can she the silent tears everytime her raven-haired best friend left her room, especially after the day her test results came back negative to be a fitting donor, however she wouldn't be Veronica Lodge if not being a incorrigible optimist. But she is grateful that the two of them told other class mates that Betty was in France for a year aproad so that nobody is asking to many questions. She doesn't want anybody else to know, she wants to be treated as a normal student when she is back at Riverdale High.

So here she is, Betty Cooper, the blonde perfect girl next door captured in a dying body just trying to live her life until the day she will be gone. Sitting on her windowsill, surrounded by her pillows and blankets, sinking in the beautiful moment of the sunrise above Riverdale with loving parents and caretaking friends.

Betty smiles, taking a deep breath after her mother left for finishing up breakfast and waking her dad. The hot mud of coffee in her hands she hears her phone on the desk next to her vibrating.

 

**Ready for your first day? Waiting outside in 30.**

 

The grin on her pale face grew to reach her eyes. 'Oh Archie Andrews, I am so ready.'


	2. The first wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long pause already. I have to work things out for this fanfic, so I made myself a skript with summaries for all upcoming chapters to stay focused and motivated to write! :) Remember: I am NOT a doctor so I can make mistakes with the medical side of the story. I hope you like this chapter! Leave your thought <3

„Betty Cooper it's been ages!“, the brown-haired boy gasps as he sits down next to her. His smile grows even bigger as he pulls one arm around her waist giving her a side-hug and keeping her close.

_Kevin Keller, the boy who knows no privacy_ , Betty thought amused.

„Kevin you saw me two days ago, remember?“, the blonde giggles and returns his hug as much as she can from her position at the wooden booth outside of Riverdale High.

The sun warmed up the chilling air of the morning right in time for their lunchbreak to which the four friends meet at their usual place at the right side of the football field under the old oak tree. This place implicated itself as their place to be when the weather was warm enough to sit outside. Betty is happy that even this didn't change since she was gone.

„I remember, but it feels definitely like more than 2 days. How are you? How is it to be back?“ - „Jesus, Kevin, give her time and space to breath.“, Veronica rolls her eyes at their gay friend and sits down next to Archie across from her who is concentrated at creating a record in eating his sandwich. Veronica searches carefully in her bag for the paperbox with the cupcake came straight from New York and unpacks it. „God, I was looking forward for this one since Mr. Finnek told us about the structure of sugar and proteins in chemestry class earlier.“

Betty smiled at her friends and takes a bite from her own salmon-sandwich in front of her. She can remember how many times she thought of a moment like that while she was eating her lunch in the hospital and now that she is actually sitting at school with Archie, Veronica and Kevin it is even better than in her memories.

„I literally saw you drooling over your notes back there.“, Archie laughs and catches a deadly gaze from the raven-haired girl.

„I'm trying to get in form for the cheerleading tryouts, so I don't eat much. But after my mother told me about this lovely fantasie she brought me I couldn't say no.“

„Cheer-Tryouts?“, Betty asks excited and looks at her best friend who seems to regret everything she just said.

Betty doesn't miss it, frowning she looks across the table as Veronica and Archie share a look.

„You promised.“, she whispered loud enough for Veronica to hear it. „I know, B. We talk about this later okay?“

Even though Betty want to talk about this now, she doesn't want to make a scene, especially in the middle of the lunch break while a bunch of classmates already looking at her in amazement of seeing her back around. The less she wants it even more attention on her first day, so she nods.

„Betty did you hear what happened at the tryouts last month?“, Kevin smiled at her, exciting to share some tee to his friend. As Betty shakes her head with a look to the other girl he scratches his back, takes a deep breath as if he prepares himself for a speech.

„There was this new girl from the Southside, i don't remember her name, it was a strange one I can tell – but she wanted to tryout to make the squad and Cheryl went all Dracula on her. She called her Southside scump which wasn't worthy to dance at her side. That she would be a embarrassment for the whole school and should grawl back to the thumb she came from.“, Kevins eyes sparkle with the scandal he tells. „I couldn't breathe, it was crushing.“

„That poor girl.“, Betty whispers in compassion. She knows that her cousin Cheryl Blossom can be unbearable sometimes, but even this seems to cruel for her. „She must have felt terrible.“

„Cheryl is satan sometimes.“, Veronica adds with a mouth full of her cupcake. Archie nods in response, not able to say something with a bunch of sandwich between his teeth.

„This wasn't even the best part! It was her brother. He watched her tryout and came down to stand up for her. It was unbelievable.“, Kevin grins and straightens his cardigan. „Jughead surely had a deathwish as he told Cheryl what we were all thinking about her.“

„Wait, who is Jug-Head?“, Betty laughs at his name. She never met somebody named Jughead as long as she remembers and she would remember such a strange name.

„Jughead Jones. He came to Riverdale High a few weeks after you left. He moved from Toledo to live with his dad and his sister.“, Archie says between hectic bites and gazes at his watch. „He joined the football team this year, he became a pretty good friend.“

Betty frowns, she is a little bit taken aback that he didn't tell something earlier about his new friend. They visited her every week and didn't even mentioned a boy named Jughead.

„Speaking from the devil.“, Archie grins over Betty's shoulders in the direction of the football field, standing up in one movement. „Sorry guys, have to be at football practice in 5 so I catch up to you later.“ And with that words he disappears.

Betty turned around to see with one of the pupils standing around at the edge of the field could be this stranger and as Archie catches up to a black-haired boy with a grey beanie in shave of a crown she is sure to look at the right guy. His hair was kind of curly and fallen at his forehead in a cute way, he wears a Shirt with a washed out S and a leather jacket, he is good looking, no doubt. If Betty have to describe his appearance, she would say he seems nice and kind of dangerous at the same time.

„Since this beanie-wearing boy came to our school they are always around.“, Veronica rolls her eyes and shruggs at her best friend taking her right back to reality. „Don't get me wrong, I am happy for them both, but it's kind of annoying.“

Betty takes a deep breath not knowing she was holding it the time she saw that stranger. She turns back as quickly as she could, hoping no one of the others had seen her staring. „Are you jealous?“, the blonde grins and bite into her apple to distract herself from the light red her cheeks are getting surely.

„Of course not.“, the black headed almost looks like Betty slapped her right in the face, but like a Lodge it only last for a bling.

„I wouldn't judge you, Ronnie. He's damn hot. Also damn straight for all I heard.“, Kevin signs and looks at Jughead himself. „I mean, look at him.“

„Okay, Kev, we all know you're into him.“, Veronica giggles before looking straight at her blonde best friend in front of her.

„I am serious, B. This boy is trouble, I heard he is a member of the Southside Serpents and came right from the Toledo ones. You know this guys are dangerous, so for your own sake stay away from him.“

„For all I heard he seems like a nice guy who protect his family and is a good friend to Archie.“, Betty's taking defense and feels Kevins' arm wraps around her waist in support.

„She's right, Veronica. Just because he steals your man doesn't mean he is a bad person like a few of the Southsider.“

„He is not stealing my man.“, annoyed the black-haired girl crumpels the paper of her cupcake and stands up. „I just mean that you have to be carful, okay?“

Betty turns back around to find both of the boys walking towards the field chatting and laughing which makes her automaticly smile. „okay“, she says. But Betty was sure about one thing:

She wants to meet the black-haired stranger. She wanna meet Jughead Jones.

 

~

 

„Betty, I know I promised you to help with your list, but do you think cheerleading tryouts are that important?“, the raven-haired girl walks next to the blonde, her gaze strict to the hallway in front of the girls.

She knows that there is always a risk in activities like that, but she always wanted to be a Rivervixen. Mabye it seems like small potatoes to other people, but now that her days are numbered she wants it even more. Betty knows that Veronica plays her role as the tough girl as long as she was playing the perfect one. But she knows her better, she could see it in her eyes, they sparkled a little bit more when her decease came up or when she was visiting her in the hospital. If she is honest with herself, it breaks her heart to see her best friend suffer because of herself. But every time somebody tells her what she can and can not do she gets angrier.

Quitting the anger now, unwilling to snap at the girl on her side, Betty takes a deep breath and concentrates at the numbers on the lockers, not sure which one is hers.

„I know you're concerned about me, Ronnie.“ - „damn right“, her friend interrupts her before glazing at her. „I will help you as much as I can, I swear. But I will be damned to loose you even sooner than it has to be because of some stupid dance moves. What if Doctor Green calls because there is a donor and you can't take it because you got yourself killed while that.“

„Veronica.“, Betty stops walking and takes the girls hand.

She could see the worry in her eyes, the same one she sees every day in her mothers, her fathers and even in Kevins or Archies and she is tired of it. Tired of feeling like a glass-body which bursts into billion of parts if she only fells on her knees or hitting her elbow at the door-handale. Tired of feeling like a burden to everyone around her and tired of everybody feeling sorry for her. She just wants to feel like a normal teenager again like she was before that night.

„you know that I will die, maybe tomorrow, maybe in a month, but could you at least try to treat me like before all of this happened? Please, I don't want to be a dying girl with cancer. I want to be just your best friend Betty. And I promise I will do just easy moves, nothing dangerous.“

The girls shared a look, a small smile not completely reaching Veronicas eyes, which sparkling in an alarmic kind of way. „It's not that easy to ignore that“

„I know, but please try.“, Betty whispers and the other girl nods.

The both reach Bettys locker, it was right next to her old one and she was happy that it was right on the other side of Veronicas. She lays her books she doesn't need anymore that day in and throws her sport bag on her shoulder. The girls share a free period and Betty convinced Veronica to show her some moves for the tryouts in the gym.

„But it's not just that, it's Cheryl too. You heard what she did to that Southside girl.“, Veronica leans against her own locker and crosses her arms across her chest before looking at her best friend intensely.

„Cheryl is my cousin, Ronnie, I am family, she wouldn't treat me like that. Besides, she knows about the circumstances.“ „Wait, she knows?“, Veronicas eyebrows lift similar to her whole body and she stands straight again.

„That's even worse. What if she expose it at the tryouts. You know that there are a lot of people in the gym that day.“

She lifts a hand and pountes a finger at the blonde.

„You are the one always telling us to say you were at a boarding school in France. You always want that to stay a secret.“

„And it will. I talk to her.“, Betty nods more to herself than to the raven-haired and closes the door of the metallic closet. The silence from the other side is enough for her to know, that Veronica accepts her condition. Betty gives her the best smile she could built and runs through her short hair before she ties it in a tight little ponytail.

The school bell rings, the hallway fills up with pupils rushing through the corridors to get the next class. She could tell that she missed a lot of school things the last months, but standing at the lockers between nervous, chilled or just too many classmates was not one of them. She wasn't a big fan of crowded rooms before, but since her diagnose she got those kind of panic attacks every time she feels uncomfortable or when reality hits her like a truck.

„Let's get to the gym okay?“, Betty breaths heavily and starts to feel the pressure deep down her throat.

„Betty, you're okay?“, Veronica lays a hand on her best friends shoulder and rubs it a little. „What's wrong.“

„Just let's go to the gym rooms, okay?“, she gasps and looks panic-stuck at her friend.

„Okay, Betty, look at me.“, Veronica says and makes her friend look her in the eyes. „Everything is okay, you hear me? You just need to breath in and out. With me okay? In. And. Out.“

As the blonde is taking a few deep breaths with her, calming her body down again, she could feel the blood rushing through her. She feels like she's losing control of her body and she couldn't imagine anything worse then that. Betty was always a controlled person, always keeping control and wanting control. To know, that she can't have the full possession over herself anymore terrifies the hell out of her.

„Betty, you're bleeding.“, Veronica whispers and tries to hide her friend from any gazes in their direction. „We have to get you to the restrooms, okay? Practice is cancelled for today.“

 

~

 

„God, I don't feel my body anymore.“, Jughead moans and stretches his body while keeping up next to Archie who is directly heading back to the lockers to grab his stuff for leaving.

„If I would have known that Coach Clayton turns into Hulk on that field and tries to kill me with acing in muscles I didn't even knows they exists I wouldn't have joined the team.“, he jokes and looks at the redhead next to him who starts to laugh.

„How long are you in the football team now, 3 months? 4? And you still acing?“, Archie shakes his head at the friend on his side.

Since Jughead moved to Riverdale after leaving his home back in Toledo he was happy to have a friend like Archie by his side especially because things at home don't go well. Of course he isn't exactly aching from football practice, but it is a good excuse for the wince and groan every time Archie slaps him on the back or his shoulders. A better cause than the actually reason for that. He trusts Archie, he maybe is the best friend he ever had in his entire life, but he will not drag him into this.

„I promise you it will get besser, even though it looks like it's taking a while. You just don't experienced a good work out back in Toledo with eating burgers all the time.“, Archie makes his way through the field before reaching the hallway doors right with the school bell ring.

„Speaking of burgers.“, Jugheads' mood lightens up with the image of Pops delicious burgers and a bunch of French Fries in front of his inner eye. To be honest it makes his mouth watering.

„How does Pops sound to you? I was hoping you gonna join me. Get some food, playing video games at your place?“

Archie takes a look at the other boy while walking throw the crowded hall besides him, trying not to jostle against too many students.

„sounds fun, but why don't we head back to yours today? I would love to meet Jellybean officially.“, he says with a bright smile.

A little panic reaches Jugheads' neck, whispering all the things he was afraid of in his ear, making him shiver in a very uncomfortable way. „Ehm I would love too, but Jellybean is with friends today and my Dad got a meeting back in the trailer so another time would be better.“, he stutters and looks down at the floor - everything to not show any sign of what he is actually feeling.

„sure, my place sounds good.“, Archie smiles without noticing something and after Jughead nods in relief and smiles at his friend in excitement of actually doing things with real friends – well one friend – they walk in silence till they reaches Archies locker.

As his redheaded pal slams his bag inside the closet and searches for books he need for homework later, Jugheads gaze wanders over the corridor, sticks to a blonde girl standing on the other side next to a girl he knows as Veronica Lodge. Her hair was tie into a little ponytail now, exposing her pale face which was hidden when he saw her before practice at the lunch table Archie was sitting at. He never saw her before, not in school and not in other places in Riverdale. She looks like a little fairy as she stands at her locker, moving fluently, soft. Wearing all pastel colors, the same pink which shines on her lips. Her eyes sparkling as she smiles at her friend. Green, he would guess.

„Jug, are you listening to me?“, Archie's waving his hand in front of his eyes to get his attention, giggling about the drawling face his friend makes.

„What are you looking at?“

„The girl who stands next to Veronica, who is she?“, Jughead shyly asks, not knowing exactly if it was weird to ask Archie about a stranger.

The eyes of his pal wanders across the corridor, knowing exactly who Jug is talking about as he lifts his eyebrows in amusement.

„You mean Betty Cooper? Yeah she is back from the -“, he stops suddenly before clearing his throat which makes Jughead a little bit suspicious.

„I mean she came back from a boarding school in France and is now at Riverdale High again. She is my best friend since we were little.“

A strange shadow rushes across the redheads' face as he looks at her again. Jugheads eyes switched between them not knowing exactly what was the reason for Archies sudden mood change. He doesn't wanna get into the private space of his friend so he takes a deep breath and nods in response hoping to change the subject, but as he looks up from his feet Archies gaze is still at the two girls across the corridor.

As Jugheads eyes wanders again he could see that the expression on the blonde girl changed. Her eyes are wide open, her chest is moving fast and as Veronica reaches out for her he couldn't see her face anymore but he knows that something is up with her. A strange feeling is raising inside his body.

Even though he not even speak one word with the girl he was concerned too. He wants to know what was wrong and feels the sudden need to cross the floor to look for her – but before his feet could actually move, he stops himself.

_Don't be an idiot_ , he thinks and travels his attention back to Archie whos' eyes pinned at Betty Cooper.

„Everything okay with her?“, he asks carefully, doesn't want to be the weirdo who was scared for a girl he doesn't know.

„Not sure.“, Archie stutters, but his face loses all concern as he turns back to the beanie-wearing boy and slabs his shoulder softly, getting Jughead to wince quietly, before he closes his locker.

„I think she is fine. But are you okay with meeting me at Pops? I be there in 20.“, he says and without waiting for a response he is gone with the wave of other students.

Automatically his eyes snap back to the girls lockers, but they are gone too.

Quickly he turns around and heads out of the hallway door again, making his way to Pops while slowing down his heartbeat. Jughead doesn't know what that was or what's going on, but he was sure about one tiny thing:

He wants to meet the pretty blonde stranger. He wanna meet Betty Cooper.


End file.
